


forget the moon, you're the one that makes me howl

by centreoftheselights



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Summer Scorcher 2016, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is bored of patrolling. She talks Buffy into something a lot more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget the moon, you're the one that makes me howl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some of today's [Summer Scorcher prompts](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149457519620): “Wait, not in public…”, Sex while fully clothed, Outdoors, Scratches and bite marks

“Ugh. Tonight has been totally dead.” Faith smirked. “If you'll pardon the pun.”

“It's still early,” Buffy said. “One more circuit of the graveyard, and then we can call it a night.”

“Jeez, B, don't you ever take a break?” Faith leaned back against the trunk of one of the large yew trees dotted around the cemetery. “It's been hours and we haven't seen a vamp all evening. Let's just head home.”

Buffy put her hands on her hips, glaring.

A smile crossed Faith's lips. “Oh, I get it. You're all hyped up for a fight with nowhere to go. Well, if you need help relaxing, you could have just asked.”

“I don't -”

But before Buffy could finish, Faith stepped forward and kissed her. It was only when their lips met that Buffy realised how much she had needed some kind of release. She kissed back fiercely, opening Faith's lips with her tongue and burying her hands in Faith's hair. In return, Faith grabbed the lapels of Buffy's leather jacket and used them to push her back against the tree trunk with a heavy thud.

“Sorry,” Buffy said, panting for breath. “You're right. I guess we should head home.”

“Why?” Faith asked in a low voice. “The fun's just getting started here.”

She kissed Buffy again, biting her lip in a way that had Buffy stifling a moan. Soon, Buffy's hands were under Faith's top at the small of her back, fingernails scratching at her spine just the way Faith liked it. One of Faith's hands was tugging at Buffy's hair, and the other was rubbing at the front of her jeans -

“Wait,” Buffy said, breaking their kiss with a gasp. “What are you doing?”

“Blowing off steam, B, what do you think I'm doing?”

“No, I mean -” Buffy's cheeks were turning warm - “We're in public.”

Faith chuckled, a deep sound in the back of her throat.

“It's the middle of the night.”

“But what if someone sees?”

Faith pressed forward, her hand pressing against Buffy hard enough that she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan. She whispered, low against Buffy's neck:

“That's kind of the point.”

The thought of it was almost enough to make Buffy groan in spite of herself. She wrapped her hands tight around Faith's waist.

“Don't stop.”

Faith kissed her hungrily, desperately, and Buffy's kisses in return were just as fierce. One-handed, Faith fumbled with the zip of her jeans for a moment before getting it open, her hand rubbing quick circles on the front of Buffy's panties.

“Fucking hell, B,” she said. “You're so wet over this. Good girl Buffy can't wait to get fucked in the middle of the graveyard.”

“Shut up,” Buffy growled, punctuating her words with a bite on Faith's neck.

Faith just laughed. “Well, these have got to go.”

She grabbed at the fabric of Buffy's panties and yanked, hard enough that the flimsy material tore.

“Much better,” Faith murmured. Then she rubbed her fingers roughly over Buffy's clit, and Buffy whined with pleasure.

“Fuck, B,” Faith was half-groaning herself. “Keep it down, or we really will get caught.”

“I'll try my best,” Buffy snarled back.

This time, when she felt Faith's fingers move, she bit down hard on Faith's shoulder – just in time to stifle a shriek as Faith pushed two fingers inside her without warning.

“Fuck, you really are wet for this,” Faith said, curling her fingers up in a way that left Buffy panting for breath. “Have you been thinking about this all day? Waiting for the two of us to be alone? I bet you were looking for a fight so we could have a proper victory fuck.”

She kissed Buffy again, cutting off whatever reply she might have made – and just as well, because Buffy could feel the lust burning in her veins now, filling her with desperate want. Faith's hand was forcing her legs open uncomfortably, so she threw her weight onto Faith instead, wrapping one leg around her lover's waist and forcing Faith's fingers even deeper into her.

“Please, please -”

Buffy could hear herself panting as though someone else had spoken. One arm was thrown back against the tree trying to keep her balance, a branch splintering apart under the force of her grip – but she didn't care. All she cared about was Faith inside her, frantic, shallow thrusts that Buffy's hips curled into as much as she was able, the heat of Faith's breath against her neck and the scent of their sweat hanging heavy in the still night air.

“I've got you,” Faith was saying, her own voice rough with lust. “Come on now B, nearly there -”

Faith's palm was pressed against Buffy's clit, her fingers rubbing inside her at just the right spot, and that was enough. Buffy bit down on Faith yet again as her orgasm hit her with a loud groan, her muscles shaking so hard that she would have fallen to the ground without Faith holding her upright.

The two of them stood there, panting together for a few moments. Then Faith pressed a gentle kiss against Buffy's neck, tender in the way the two of them only seemed to manage after sex. She slid her hand slowly out of Buffy's jeans and sucked her fingers slowly into her mouth, cleaning Buffy's come off herself just as Buffy got her feet back under her.

“I knew you had it in you,” Faith said. “Fuck, B, you're so hot -”

Buffy kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Faith's tongue as her hands moved up to grab Faith's hair.

“We're not done yet,” she said, firmly.

“Now, it's your turn.”

 

\---

 

The next morning, Buffy was in a towel making her way to the shower when Willow gasped.

“Buffy, your back!”

“What about it?” Buffy asked, turning.

“You're all – bruised, and scratched up. And are those bite marks?”

Buffy stammered, not sure what to say.

“Uh, on patrol last night -”

“That must have been some fight!” Willow said, so earnestly that the truth died in Buffy's mouth.

“Yeah, well. Let's just say that you should see the other guy.”

Willow sighed. “You finished it off, right? Whatever it was?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“You know,” Willow said. “I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really glad that you have Faith out there to watch your back.”

At that, Buffy couldn't quite keep the smile off her face.

“Yeah,” she said. “So am I.”


End file.
